Kitsu
by Anilucard
Summary: A trio of young Sohmas. A friendship from eleven years ago. A touch of romance. And too many pranks to count. All in all, a recipe for this brand new story about a girl named Kitsu. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kitsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

"Ayame! Shigure!" yelled a sixteen year old Kitsu York. She had been friends with the Sohma duo and their friend and cousin, Hatori Sohma as long as she could remember, and she often got caught up in the mischief that seemed to cling to them like a tiger to its stripes. At the moment, Kitsu was trying to locate them after a particularly hectic fire alarm that she knew very well was set off by one or all of the infamous Sohma trio.

"Hatori!" When she had searched the building over, she had one place left to look: the roof. Skimming just under a run, Kitsu scurried toward the janitor's closet that concealed the passage to the roof. Climbing the stairs two at a time, she paused in front of the door.

"What if someone comes?" a voice Kitsu recognized as Ayame's said to someone who she presumed was Hatori on the other side of the heavy door.

"We run for it and hope they don't recognize us. And hope that Shigure doesn't transform back."

Behind the closed door, she heard the scrabbling of claws against the tiles of the roof that mean that Shigure had run into a girl and transformed into a dog. She sighed and waited, knowing that they would be pressed to tell her about the curse if she came out just then.

Kitsu often regretted not telling them that she knew everything, that they didn't have to hide it from her, that they could be totally honest. But that would mean she would have to reveal her gift. To see the truth in peoples eyes. To hear the thoughts directed at her. To know what bubbled just beneath the surface of the minds of people around her. To know the niggling doubts, the stormy fears, the shadows of sorrow. This was her gift, her curse.

Kitsu waited until she heard the telltale 'poof' and the rustle of clothing that meant Shigure had dressed, and pushed open the door. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you guys!" She rushed forward in a movement that had her ankle length sky blue hair swinging. She had instantly transformed from over-serious clairvoyant to bouncy and bubbly high schooler.

"Why?" Shigure asked, and she made a face at him.

"'Cause I wanted to know if you were alright."

"What?" he replied, not remembering the fire alarm that Hatori had set off to cover his transformation/ escape.

"The fire alarm, silly! I figured you set it off, but I wanted to make sure."

"Oh, right. The fire alarm."

Kitsu looked at him and pretended yet again to be a girl whose skill for mischief far outweighed her powers of observation.

"We should probably head down, now," Hatori said, effectively ending the conversation.

Hatori's POV

He knew that the bubbly bouncy girl that he had met during his fourth year on the earth was just a pretense. He knew, without a doubt, that Kitsu was far more intelligent and observant than she let on. He could see it in her eyes. And when he talked to her on the roof sometimes, it was there. Right underneath the surface. That seriousness that was even more prominent when they were alone. He knew that Shigure and Ayame sensed it, but he had seen it. It was only a matter of getting her to be open about it.

Hatori Sohma sat and watched as his long time friend, Kitsu York, chatted about various things to him and his two best friends, Ayame Sohma and Shigure Sohma. He was grateful to her that she didn't push the matter earlier on the roof. They had yet to tell her about the Sohma curse, and her pressing the matter would have changed a lot of things.

"Tori-san?" Kitsu asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" she asked with a slight look of concern in her eyes.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that you had that far away look in your eyes again."

"Oh? Really?" He stared into her wine colored eyes and smiled. "Must have been out of it. What were you saying?"

She smiled and he caught the knowing look in her eye as she continued to ramble.

Kitsu's POV

Later that day, Hatori mumbled something about having to go to the bathroom and walked out. A few minutes later, Kitsu got up and said that she had forgotten something in another class and walked out of the room. Ayame and Shigure exchanged knowing looks.

Kitsu walked down the hall toward the janitor's closet. Opening the door to the cool outside air, Kitsu walked over to join Hatori on the other side of the roof. "Hey," she said.

"Huh? Oh, it's you. I thought you were Shigure." Kitsu sat down beside him and took the cigarette away from him before he could stop her.

She took a puff and held it casually to the side. "You shouldn't smoke these things, you know. They can kill you." With that, she stamped it out and flicked it over the side of the roof.

"Kitsu," he began, but she cut him off.

"You know how I feel about smoking. Not around me. I would prefer if you didn't smoke at all, but it seems that option is growing dimmer and dimmer."

He sighed in resignation and put his hands in his pockets.

"Now, drinking, on the other hand…" she said and Hatori smiled.

"You never change. I want to thank you for earlier."

"For what?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"For not pressing the matter."

She tilted her head to the side and sent him a look of confusion. When he raised an eyebrow, she relented. "Oh, all right. I sensed it was a private matter and I don't like prying. And besides, it's better that people think me simple."

"What?" he asked, and she blushed and shook her head strongly, sending her long hair into confusion.

"Never mind, it's nothing."

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and watched the traffic through the one way mirror that ran around the edge of the roof.

"We'd better head back," Hatori said, and got up to leave.

"Yeah. They'll be wondering where we are by now."

"We told the sensei were we were going," Hatori said and Kitsu smiled.

"I was referring to Aaya and Gure."

"Oh. The trouble makers." Hatori rolled his eyes and she giggled.

"Yep! And we're the Partners in Crime!" Hatori sighed and pulled the door open.

"After you."

"_Merci_, _Monsieur_."

Hatori stared at her for a moment.

"What?"

"You speak French?"

"_Oui_. Who do you think taught Aaya and Gure?"

"I thought they learned on their own."

"Them? Learn? On their own? As if."

"You're right. Of course."

She stared at him regally and replied, "I am always right." He laughed and followed her down the steps.

**A/n**: Wow. Long chappie. The longest I've ever written. I'm amazed that this came to me, actually. Forgive any lack of coherentness, for this is being typed far too long after midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

After school Study Hall. Hatori's POV

"What was that all about?" Shigure asked a frazzled Kitsu yet again.

"Shigure," she said warningly, "I'm warning you. Shut it!"

"But Kit-chan!"

"Aaya. Same to you. I'm trying to concentrate."

"But-"

"Leave it alone, Aaya," Hatori said and hit him lightly on the head.

"Okay…" Kitsu shot Hatori a look of sheer gratitude and went back to her studies.

"Aaawww…"

"Gure…" Kitsu's voice was low and dangerous.

"Come on…"

"I have HAD IT!" Kitsu screamed and stood up, picked up her books, and rushed off. Hatori got up without a word and followed her.

"Kitsu! Wait!" Hatori shouted after her as she ran down the street towards her house.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted and ran even faster.

"Kitsu!" Hatori said and came close enough to her to grab her arm. "What are you doing?"

"I can't TAKE it anymore!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Kitsu. Calm down," Hatori ordered as he began to lead her back toward the school.

"I don't WANT to calm down! And I DEFINITELY don't want to go back to the school!"

"Kitsu. Calm down. Stress is bad for you."

"Stress? Stress! You talk to me about STRESS! How stupid can you get?" When she realized what she had said, Kitsu turned red. "Oh, I'm sorry, Hatori! I- well, I guess I was so angry I didn't realize what I was saying."

"It's alright. Now, back to study hall."

Hatori opened the door and walked in. Kitsu walked up to Shigure and Aaya and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry for getting mad and yelling at you, Shigure. It was petty of me."

"What's to apologize for?" he answered good naturedly.

Kitsu's smile brightened and seemed to light up the room. "Thanks!"

"Now, can we please actually **study**?" Hatori's mock-pleading voice had Kitsu grinning even wider.

"Hatori? Pleading? My, the world is coming to an end!"

Aaya's grin spread to match Kitsu's. "Tori? No, you must be jesting!"

"Not at all! The sky is falling, I tell you!"

Shigure's grin spread wide enough to split his face. "Must be an imposter!"

"Or an evil twin!"

"Oh, I know! He's having a concussion! He must have hit his head on the way back!"

"That must be it! Tori, do you have any pain in your head? Are you feeling nauseous?"

"Just the normal head splitting headache when you're around, Aaya. Nothing serious."

"Hmmm… well, if that's not it, I'm going for evil twin."

"What am I going to do with all of you? I'm outnumbered three to one," Hatori said jokingly.

"Well, when you look at it, so am I," Kitsu said and the trio stared at her. "Well, I'm the only female in this group. And then you could split us two against two: dark haired and light haired. Tori and Gure against Aaya and me."

"That's an… interesting way to look at it," Hatori mused.

Kitsu grinned at him. "You started it."

The next day; Kitsu's POV

"Kitsu York, I'd like to see you in my office, please."

"Sir?" she asked once she was inside. If the principal heard the weary tone in her voice, he ignored it, for he went on.

"About your hair."

"But, sir, it's my natural color."

"Not the color. The length. I recall allowing that color, but not that length. I know that girls are allowed to have longer hair, but this is ridiculous!"

"But, sir…"

"No buts. Have it cut by tomorrow."

"But, sir, I am a dancer. I have to have long hair."

"What?" he said, taken aback.

"I am enrolled in one of the greatest ballet companies in the world. As soon as I finish high school, I'm going to America. To become a dancer. They said very clearly that my hair was my best asset, and that I should not cut it. Please, sir…"

"What? What is all this?"

"Sensei. It will take more than a year to grow my hair out this long. Please, it's only for one more week…"

"Fine. Keep it."

"Thank you."

When Kitsu stepped outside the office, Aaya was waiting for her.

"Nice story!" he commented. "I think I might try it sometime."

"Aaya. It's not a story. My mother is forcing me to go to America to become a ballerina. I'm going next week."

"What?" he said, unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"I found out this morning. I still have to tell Hatori and Shigure."

"Let's go tell them now," Aaya said and he pulled Kitsu with him in a search for Hatori and Shigure.

Hatori's POV

"Tori!" Aaya called from across the room. Hatori turned to face his friend as he came streaking across the room.

"What is it, Aaya?"

"Where's Gure?" Aaya demanded.

"Right here," Shigure said, "What's wrong?"

Aaya started to say something else, but Hatori caught sight of Kitsu struggling to keep up with Aaya through the crowded room.

"What's wrong?" Hatori demanded when Kitsu reached them. "Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Hatori," Kitsu said, cutting him off. "I'm moving away."

"What?" he demanded. Shigure moved forward.

"Next week. I'm moving to America. To become a dancer."

"What?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"To dance. My mother is sending me to America. So I can live her dream."

A/n: Another long chappie with a surprise cliffie. Betcha didn't see that one comin'. Neither did I. It happened at the last minute. Oh, well. I don't mind. Thankies to my reviewers! I got three reviews! All signed! Amazing! I love reviews! Keep 'em comin'! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Eleven years later; Kitsu's POV

She was going home. Every part of her body acknowledged and accepted that fact. She would see Aaya again, Gure. Hatori. The thought of it was still shocking. But the fact was, she was boarding the next plane to Japan and going to see them again. But would they remember her? And if they did, would they recognize her? And even if they recognized her, would they still want to know her? Stop it she ordered herself. Worrying won't do anyone any good. Now if only she could stop.

Hatori's POV; Japan

Why was he thinking of her? Damnit! why? Missing her won't bring her back! It would only hurt him, not help him. And it had been eleven years!

In front of Shigure's house, third person omniscient

A tall, graceful figure stood outside Shigure's house, gathering the courage to knock. Finally, she did.

A young brown haired girl of about sixteen answered the door.

"Is this the residence of Shigure Sohma?" the figure outside the door asked, with an American accent.

"Yes. I am Tohru Honda. Would you like me to get him?" she asked.

"No need," Shigure said from the doorway to the room behind Tohru. "Who is it?" he asked and looked over her shoulder.

Shigure's POV

Shigure stared at the slim figure in the doorway of his house. She had all the grace of a professional dancer and stunning beauty. Her long, sky blue hair flowed around her ankles and her deep, wine colored eyes held a faint trace of amusement.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she said with a smile.

"Kitsu?" he asked, "Kitsu York?"

"Yeah. Long time no see. Is he always this articulate?" she asked Tohru, who was watching with slight wariness.

"You came back!" Shigure yelled.

"No, you're hallucinating. Well, are you just going to stand there like a bump on a log, or are you going to invite me in?"

"Come in, come in! Please!"

"Finally," Kitsu said with a grin.

"How have you been?" Shigure asked.

"Great," she said.

"Do you have room for me to spend a night or two here?" Kitsu asked.

"I'll give up my room," Tohru offered.

"No, I don't want to disturb anyone. I can rent a hotel room if I need too."

"No," Shigure said. "You're staying here. We'll find room."

Kitsu grinned. "Thanks. Oh, and Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind not telling Aaya or Hatori? I want to surprise them."

"Sure."

The next day; in front of Ayame's shop; Mine's POV

A woman stood alone outside Ayame's shop, gathering her courage. Then she slid the door open and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

Mine came out from the back of the shop. "Can I help you?" she asks the woman.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm looking for Ayame."

_No honorifics, _Mine noted, _And American accent._

"He's in the back. Shall I get him for you?"

"No need, Mine. Who is it?" Aaya called from the back.

"Come out here and see!" the woman called out before Mine could say anything.

He came out from the back steaming mad. No one spoke to him that way! No one ever had, except for… no, best not to think about that.

He was about to make an angry comment, but the words died on his tongue.

Aaya's POV

"Kitsu?" Aaya said in disbelief.

Kitsu smiled. "Aaya."

"Kitsu," he repeated.

Kitsu's smile turned to a grin. "Yeah. Surprise."

"When did you get here?" Aaya asked.

"Yesterday," she answered truthfully.

"Uhhhmmmm……… Boss?"

"Yes? Oh. Forgive my lack of manners, Kitsu, this is Mine, my employer; Mine, this is Kitsu. An old friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet you, Mine-san," Kitsu said and bowed.

"And to you," Mine replied and bowed as well.

"Oh, and there _are _a few things here that catch my eye…" Kitsu said and looked around.

Later that night; Shigure's house; Kitsu's POV

Next and last was Hatori. Kitsu's stomach tied itself in knots, then untied itself. And tied itself again. He had been the one who was affected most when she left, he had been the one she missed the most and the one she looked forward to seeing most. And the one who made her the most nervous. Would he want to see her, or would he reject her? Would she be able to get close to him again, or would he evade her? The questions rolling through her mind kept her awake. No matter how exhausted she was, her mind refused to shut down. Until at two o'clock in the morning, her body revolted and mobbed the mind, forcing it into a state of semi consciousness where it was unable to think and eventually shut down.

The next day

Kitsu stood outside the gates to the 'inside' and wondered how she was going to manage getting in. While she stood, a blond-haired boy popped up over the wall.

"Hello," he called out, "are you lost?"

"No," Kitsu replied, "But I could use some help."

"Yes?" the boy asked and jumped down.

"Is Hatori Sohma here?" she asked.

"No, he's not. I'm sorry," he said, obviously put out because he hadn't been of any help.

"Don't be," she said in a motherly voice, "It's not your fault. Why don't you go back inside and I'll go look somewhere else for him, okay?"

"Okay!" he said, his brightness returning. "And by the way, I'm Momiji Sohma."

Kitsu smiled back at the boy and waited until he was safely back inside to sigh a great sigh of defeat. Momiji Sohma… she mused as she stared up at the sign above the gate.

Hatori's POV

He saw a slim figure in front of the gate to the inside and sighed. He was in no mood to deal with strangers. Yet this one was strangely familiar. She had a long, dark red cloak on and long, ankle length sky blue hair. Suddenly, she turned, and Hatori was catapulted back eleven years. Staring into those wine red eyes as she told him she was leaving, sitting with her on the roof, her screaming in the study hall. And all he could think of was one word.

"Kitsu."

A/n: Please forgive me if this story lacked any coherence at all up to this point, but up until this point, I have been typing this very late at night. Actually, very early in the morning. So, hopefully, the story will have a coherent twist to it from now on. I'm sorry I haven't posted in so long. I've had this typed up for a while, but I had a lot to do.


End file.
